One Nine Nine Four
One Nine Nine Four is a documentary film written and directed by Jai Al-Attas, "exploring the birth, growth and eventual tipping point of punk rock during the 90's" and produced by the independent Australian company Robot Academy Films. The bulk of the film's content consists of band interviews and archive footage. {C}The film was screened once at the Calgary International Film Festival on September, 29th. The film is narrated by skateboarder Tony Hawk and features interviews and footage of various bands and figures in the punk scene including Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day, Dexter Holland from The Offspring, Greg Graffin and Brett Gurewitz from Bad Religion, Tim Armstrong from Rancid and Fat Mike from NOFX. Mark Hoppus and Tom DeLonge from Blink-182 also appear in the film. Music clearances fees have prevented the producer from legally releasing the film; it has only been screened once, at the Calgary International Film Festival. The filmmakers have turned to fund raising in order to release it publicly. The film was later leaked on March 24th, 2012. About the film On April 5th 1994, the man who brought underground alternative music into the mainstream, Kurt Cobain, was found dead from a self inflicted shot gun wound to the head. In the same year a little known band out of the bay area in Northern California called Green Day released 'Dookie' which would go on to sell over 19 million copies worldwide. In the same year another band from Orange County in Southern California called The Offspring released 'Smash' and went on to have the highest selling independent record of all time on independant punk label, Epitaph. If 'Grunge' died in 1994 with the death of Kurt, Punk was now the biggest musical style in the world and was reborn into a new body through the likes of Green Day, The Offspring, Blink-182, Bad Religion and the hordes of successful bands on indie labels like NOFX, Pennywise and Rancid. This film documents the 90's incarnation of 'punk rock' from the dark days of the mid 80's to the resurgence of the East Bay punk scene, the SoCal surf and skate movement to the eventual start of the Warped Tour. We follow the stories of the artists, labels, managers and producers that were part of punk rocks most successful time period... Ever. Featuring interviews with *Fat Mike - NOFX / Fat Wreck Chords *Tim Armstrong - Rancid / Hellcat Records *Lars Frederikson – Rancid *Matt Freeman – Rancid *Billie Joe Armstrong - Green Day *Joey Cape – Lagwagon *Mark Hoppus - Blink-182 *Tom DeLonge - Blink-182 *Brett Gurewitz - Bad Religion / Epitaph *Greg Graffin - Bad Religion *Fletcher Dragge – Pennywise *Tony Sly - No Use for a Name *Scott Russo - Unwritten Law *John Feldmann – Goldfinger *Dexter Holland - The Offspring / Nitro Records *Joe Escalante - The Vandals / Kung Fu Records *Larry Livermore - Lookout! Records *Kevin Lyman - Warped Tour *Rick Devoe - Blink-182 Manager / Big Dummy Productions *Andy Somers - Booking Agent *Ryan Greene – Producer *Rob Cavallo - A&R / Producer *Matt Messer - A&R *Tim Curran - Professional Surfer Category:Documentary Category:Blink-182 Category:Tom DeLonge Category:Mark Hoppus